


Happy Singles Awareness Day

by mage_989



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Fluff, Multi, Pre-Relationship, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 21:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9786908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mage_989/pseuds/mage_989
Summary: The crew returns to Earth in time for Valentine's Day.  Being single Kirk, Spock, and McCoy are less than thrilled.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by the wonderful klmeri for the McSpirk holidayfest.

It wasn’t often that Jim Kirk and the crew of the Enterprise got shore leave on Earth, but this time it seemed the stars had aligned in their favour and Jim smiled as he left the orderly halls of HQ. Only to stop short as they got out to the street and found a garish display of…Greek love Jim guessed it was. People filled the sidewalks and spilled out onto the street, that itself was covered in streamers, flowers, and assorted styles of red and pink balloons. Most people seemed to be paired off, holding hands, kissing, and several were waving various sizes of horga'hn.

Jim looked around in confusion.

“Have we missed something?” he asked.

“Oh, Captain, haven’t you heard? There’s been a revival of the old Valentine’s Day traditions. It’s been all the talk over every channel for the last two days, sir,” Uhura told him.

“I see.”

She then turned then to the chief engineer.

“Scotty, I’d like to take the opportunity to invite you to the festival tomorrow evening, unless you already have plans?”

“No, I mean, yes I…” he stuttered before managing to compose himself. “Yes, Lassie, I’d love to go.”

He smiled at her and they went off arm in arm.

Then a little girl came running up from the crowd and it took a moment for Jim to recognize Demora Sulu.

“Daddy!”

Sulu scooped his daughter up in his arms, beaming all the while.

“Daddy, the teacher helped us make Valentines today and I made one for you!”

“You did?”

“Yes, but you can’t see it till tomorrow it’s a surprise. Oh, and guess what? The teacher also gave us chocolates and I kept mine to share with you!”

“That was very thoughtful. Listen why don’t we share the chocolates now and you tell me all about the field trip you went on last week?”

“Okay!”

They were quickly gone into the crowd and Nurse Chapel ran off a moment later having spotted Janice Rand further done the block. Then Chekov slowly wandered off into the festivities with a rakish smile, declaring all of it to be better than Leningrad.

Jim just stood there in slight shock as McCoy clapped him on the shoulder absently, looking at something on his PADD.

“Jim, I’ll talk to you later all right?”

“Of course.”

As McCoy left Jim turned to his other side, looking for that other familiar shade of blue tunic only to remember that Spock had gone off early to meet his parents at the Vulcan embassy. It was then Jim realized he was alone. Very much alone.

***

McCoy found a bench that was miraculously empty and sat down, his eyes still cast down at the message in front of him. 

Joanna was engaged. 

She had invited him to her engagement party the following week. He was happy for his daughter he truly was, but it was also a reminder of what he didn’t have and wanted. It hurt to be reminded of something he lacked and he really wanted to keep some distance from it for a while. Unfortunately it looked like he wasn’t going to get it thanks to the whole Valentine’s Day thing. McCoy scowled as he stared out at the sea of flowers, chocolates, and where every sign was some combination of pink, white, and red. Public displays of affection were everywhere. Also many of the couples had signs or shirts indicating what they’re anniversary was, the 25th, 50th McCoy was sure he even saw a 100th pass by too. While he knew his divorce from Jocelyn had been the right decision times like this just reminded him of the road not taken and what anniversary he would have been celebrating if he hadn’t failed at being married. 

***

Amanda Grayson smiled as she came out of the meeting room where Sarek was still finishing up last minute business and found her son staring at a large bouquet of white and pink tulips set out on a table.

“Spock.”

“Mother.” 

“They’re for the Valentine’s Day celebrations,” she explained as Spock continued to stare.

“Yes, the banner hanging outside the entrance made that rather obvious.”

“You don’t approve,” she said knowingly.

“I see no reason to set aside a specific day for doing what one should do every day.”

Amanda was momentarily shocked silent, wondering when her son had gotten sentimental on her.

“It’s not that you only celebrate on the one day, Spock. Merely that it is considered more socially acceptable to perform public displays. For instance your father is taking me to dinner tomorrow.”

“I see.”

“So how is your captain?” Amanda asked wanting to change the subject to something less emotional for Spock’s sake.

“Jim is content with his command and to my understanding has been looking forward to our stay on Earth.” 

“And what of Doctor McCoy? I can never thank him enough for what he did for Sarek.”

“Leonard is well.”

“Leonard?”

“I’ve grown accustom to using his given name outside of a professional setting.”

“I have only heard you call your captain by his first name, and now your CMO.”

“They are my friends.”

“Many of the crew are your friends, Spock, and yet you only use those men’s first names. Are you sure they are nothing more to you?”

Spock was saved from having to answer that as Sarek arrived and they went out for a late lunch. 

As they ate Spock was careful to observe the habits of the people at other tables and found that his mother was correct. People of all different species were being openly affectionate in ways normally reserved for private interactions. It seemed as if Valentine’s Day emboldened many to be direct and open about their feelings. Even his parents were keeping their fingers touching and held together for all the world to see. 

Perhaps the holiday was a time to be taken advantage of then. It was something to be considered very carefully though and Spock promised himself he would give himself the night to think it over. 

***

Valentine’s Day itself was bright and clear and found Jim in a park near his apartment glaring at couples and all other romantic combinations therein as they walked by. He sighed, he was being petty and he knew it. He should be focusing on all the good things in his life. He had a wonderful career, exceptional co-workers, and great friends. These were all wonderful things that should far outweigh any negatives he felt about the universe and his place in it. 

But then a young couple, one of them wearing a captain’s uniform, carrying a picnic basket and towels went by reminding him of that fantasy of a long beach to walk on that he had once confessed to Spock.

So he went back to brooding.

He finally snapped out of it when his PADD chimed that he had a message and when he checked it he saw that it was an invitation to dinner from Spock of all people. Well why not? Anything was better than this.

***

Jim got off the turbolift and turned the corner towards Spock’s door at the end of the hall and spotted McCoy already standing there. 

“Hi, Bones, you got Spock’s message too I see.”

“Yeah, did he give you any reason for doing this?”

“No, but he probably wants to keep us from being lonely since everyone else had plans and the restaurants were all booked.”

McCoy nodded. “I can’t imagine all those hand holding couples out there are doing much for his Vulcan sensibilities, and if I can go the rest of my life never seeing another heart shaped balloon I will die a happy man.”

Jim chuckled and they went inside.

They were greeted by Spock, dressed in a black robe neither of them had seen on him before.

Jim smiled. “Spock, you look nice.”

“Thank you.”

He took them into the small dining room and they came face to face with a beautiful table setting in a deep red table cloth.

Their jaws only dropped opened further as Spock went into the kitchen and returned with several bowls and plates filled with potatoes, vegetables, fried chicken, and steak that he set out.

“You cooked?”

“You cooked meat?!”

“I wished you both to be comfortable.”

“You didn’t have to go to all that trouble,” Jim said, as they sat down.

“I didn’t consider it any trouble,” Spock answered, and they dug in, keeping the talk light until the end when Spock brought up the reason he had invited the two men to his home. 

“Gentlemen, I have a somewhat delicate matter to discuss with both of you.”

“Is it about your parents?” Jim asked.

“No, they are both well.”

“Yourself?” McCoy asked, digging into his pocket for his medical scanner.

“Yes, but it is not a physical malady I assure you, Leonard.”

“Then what is it?”

“Jim, Leonard, you know I consider you to be my closest friends, but this holiday has given me the opportunity to think about a desire I have been harboring for some time now and has also given me the desire to act on it.”

He reached both hands over the table and rubbed his fingers along each man’s forearm. 

“I propose that we, the three of us, embark on a new relationship. One that is not only platonic.”

Jim bit his lip. “You, you want us to be together as all those out there celebrating are.”

“Yes. Although I wished to do this privately as I did not want to put undue pressure on you two by doing this in a public setting.”

Jim sat back and contemplated Spock’s offer. The idea of being a true trio, going through life’s struggles together. Well they already we doing that weren’t they? They already sought each other for advice and comfort, or to simply have someone to play poker or chess with. This just made it more official, and possibly more physically intimate. 

Beside him McCoy chuckled as he made a mental note to ask Joanna if he could add a plus two to his party invitation. 

“I accept,” Jim answered, pushing his hand towards Spock’s and lightly touching their fingers together.

“Me too.” McCoy said, wrapping his entire hand around Spock’s, but he had always being the most over-emotional of the three of them and Spock had long ago accepted that and his shoulders dropped noticeably in relief.

“Then it is agreed.”

He got up then and went back into the kitchen returning with a dark chocolate fondue pot ringed by assorted fruits. Jim and McCoy looked at it in shock for a moment and then McCoy smiled.

“Think we can handle him like this, Jim?”

Spock quirked an eyebrow as he set the dessert down on the table.

“I welcome you to try, gentlemen.” 

The End


End file.
